Evil Upon Us
by Kitsune-242
Summary: "Sorry, hun." He rasped. "Looks like we're gonna have to cancel our date." Even then he could still make jokes. One-Shot, WARNING: Character Death, T for Character Death


**I'm going to get all the talking out of my system now so I don't ruin the mood after this. Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. This is actually an idea that came to me while I was washing the dinner dishes. XD **

**It'll probably be a one-shot, but I might make it a scene/flashback in my RE story **_**"Wolf in Sheep's Clothing." **_**Though, nobody actually truly died in that story…it's confusing, go read the story if you want to understand it!**

**WARNING: Character Death. If you want a cure, go read WiSC, considering this will most likely be a scene in it and nobody really dies truthfully in that fic. Just a bunch of virus frak-ups and a bit of bloody fighting and…screw this, read the one-shot.**

* * *

He gasped for breath, each second more blood rising from the gaping wound in his shoulder. Each heartbeat brought more frothing blood to the surface, the liquid of life pooling in his throat until he had to force his tongue to spasm to push out what was drowning him. He wouldn't get infected, that much he knew. It was probably the only good thing out of all of this.

"Oh, my God!"

Oh, that too. _She _was fine, able to survive another day, another month, another year. He had protected her, and that was all that mattered.

His vision was blurred, but he could still see her fuzzy form sliding into his vision. Even through the haze he could see her brunette locks pulled back in the ever-present bun, a few stray strands having fallen loose over the past few days of front-line action.

He had always told her that it was too dangerous this time around, that she would be doing more good helping and directing others from the safe-zone. She wasn't trained to deal with this type of stuff, and she didn't have the experience that he did.

Her dark-rimmed glasses reflected the flashing fire alarm light, making it harder for him to focus on her hazel eyes. But he _could _see her eyes darting around, searching him quickly for any other wounds. After only finding the massive hole created by that monstrosity's massive jaws, she placed her hands over the wound in a poor and futile attempt to stem the bleeding.

"Oh, my God…" She kept repeating over and over, the shaking of her hands increasing when he gave a rough cough, his head snapping to the side so the blood that splattered out of his mouth didn't get on her suit, even though it was already dirty and torn.

"You need…to find the map…it's in my pack." He gasped out slowly, the words sounding gurgled from behind the blood that just wouldn't stop gathering in his mouth. "I have the…safe-zones…marked." Every beat of his heart made it ache, every thought made his head pound.

"No, no, you're going to be fine." She said, trying to keep the shake out of her tone. It didn't work, he heard it, even if she didn't. Well, he _might_ have heard it. He felt like his hearing was starting to go, starting to fade out.

Even now she wasn't allowing herself to cry, to show any type of sadness, even though he knew she felt it. He knew her better than she thought, probably better than anybody else did.

He chuckled.

"Sorry, hun." He rasped. "Looks like we're gonna have to cancel our date."

He vaguely felt fingers intertwine with his. He couldn't feel practically anything else. Had he ever? …great, now he was sounding like a crazy person. She had to leave, and leave fast, before that reptilian bastard returned for seconds. Hopefully, his body would provide a long enough distraction for her to get away. He'd probably confuse the hell out of the beast, since he wasn't Turning like he was supposed to.

"I…" He began, then swallowed the mouthful of blood that had gathered. It wet his throat and tasted horrible, and for a second a flash of panic went through him. Blood was no longer filling his mouth, not even a drop. That meant that his heart was no longer pumping the blood efficiently enough to get it through where his right lung had been shredded by claws. He coughed, and tried again. Only a few seconds, now.

"I…" Another cough "I…I l-love you…" His breath slid out of his lungs loud enough for her to hear. "H-Hunnigan…" His eyes slid partially closed and glazed over, his muscles relaxing for the last time.

She couldn't take it, couldn't keep up her emotionless mask any longer. It was already shattered, anyway.

So she cried.

"I love you too…Leon…"


End file.
